Rien de tel pour se sentir bien
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION Just Feel Better, écrite par blufftonchic73 !  Missing moment Tome 7 - Ron et Hermione discutent et se réconfortent dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, après l'incident au Manoir des Malefoys.


Une légère brise aux senteurs iodées et florales fit voleter quelques mèches brunes d'Hermione devant son visage. Elle essaya de les replacer derrière ses oreilles mais sans succès. Lorsqu'elle s'était douchée plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil agité, elle avait constaté que ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue dans un miroir, c'est-à-dire depuis septembre.

Nous étions à présent en avril.

On approchait de la fin d'après-midi et Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin de Bill et Fleur, derrière la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle s'était appuyée sur le muret blanchi à la chaux qui surplombait la mer du haut de la falaise. Les coudes près du corps, ses avant-bras reposaient sur le muret. Et alors qu'elle observait les vagues s'écrasant contre la roche, Hermione ne put empêcher un flot de souvenirs de la submerger.

Il était difficile de croire qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une journée depuis qu'elle, Harry et Ron avaient été retenus prisonniers au Manoir des Malefoys. Cela semblait pourtant si lointain… comme une autre vie.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle se remémora ce que son corps avait enduré. Elle aurait été incapable de décrire cette douleur, douleur encore présente dans ses muscles courbaturés.

Elle étouffa rapidement ces souvenirs et essaya d'ériger un mur autour de ceux-ci afin de s'en détacher le plus possible, comme elle l'avait fait durant la matinée. Elle avait songé à demander à Bill de lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes mais, au fond, elle savait que cette expérience servirait à la motiver dans la bataille à venir.

Le vent tourna et lui apporta une nouvelle senteur : celle qu'elle avait reconnue parmi le parchemin et l'herbe fraichement coupée lors d'un cours de Potions quelques mois auparavant… Une odeur qui lui appartenait entièrement.

Alors lorsque Ron arriva près du muret, elle ne fut pas surprise par sa présence mais par le fait qu'il se poste derrière elle plutôt qu'à côté. Elle pensait qu'il serait venu pour la réconforter au moyen de ses bras. Mais comment pourrait-il l'étreindre s'il se tenait derrière elle ?

Evidemment, la réponse se fit d'elle-même lorsque ses mains vinrent se poser sur le muret, de part et d'autre des siennes, ses bras lui frôlant ses coudes.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'il l'étreignait de nouveau, mais cette fois sans avoir à la toucher. La silhouette mince de la jeune fille se fit alors engloutir par les longs bras de Ron et sa carrure imposante la dissimula entièrement, même si plusieurs centimètres les séparaient. Cela n'empêcha pas sa chaleur corporelle de l'atteindre en une douce caresse.

Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'ils partagent ce moment en silence, comme c'était devenu leur habitude, alors elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il prit la parole pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

- Comment tu vas ?

Elle se raidit une seconde avant de respirer à fond pour lui donner la réponse qu'elle avait répétée maintes fois depuis son arrivée dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages. C'était devenu un automatisme.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son angoisse soudaine de s'échapper de son corps.

Elle sentit le soupir exaspéré de Ron faire voleter ses cheveux puis ses pouces caresser lentement ses coudes.

- C'est moi, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant pour me rassurer, murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'Hermione eut l'impression de sentir une plume caresser son âme meurtrie.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes encore, mais lorsqu'Hermione n'apporta pas d'éclaircissements sur ses sentiments, Ron se mit à parler d'une voix forte :

- J'étais là, je sais qu'on m'a éloigné de toi mais je t'entendais très bien hurler !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sanglot tandis qu'une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Elle déglutit pour faire passer ce nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle inspira à fond, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix de Ron, qui avait repris sa douceur apaisante.

- Tu es une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse, et tu as largement prouvé ça ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Alors ne va pas croire que tu dois t'entêter à me cacher le fait que tu as mal et que tu as peur.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient à présent débordants de larmes et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre sans laisser trahir son angoisse. Même s'il avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité ces derniers mois — sans compter le jour où il les avait laissés Harry et elle — Hermione hésitait à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait enduré et les séquelles qu'il lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas influencer les émotions de Ron lors de leur prochaine rencontre avec Lestrange. Et elle comprenait bien au ton de sa voix qu'il était déjà chamboulé. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour l'inquiéter encore plus avec ses souvenirs douloureux.

Alors, elle décida de rester silencieuse.

Cependant, elle se pencha légèrement en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en contact léger avec le torse de Ron. Elle avait juste besoin de ce contact auquel elle s'était habituée ces derniers mois. Elle espérait juste que son silence ne lui donne pas une mauvaise impression ou le rende furieux.

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Bon sang, Hermione, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir : je t'entendais hurler et je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais souhaité qu'ils me prennent moi à ta place, comme je leur avais supplié de faire. Parce qu'à chaque fois que cette salope te jetait ce maudit sort, c'est comme si c'était moi qu'elle touchait. Et ce maudit Greyback, après ce qu'il avait fait à Bill, quand j'imaginais ce qu'il aurait pu te faire… Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'aurai pu tous les tuer à mains nues.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Hermione à présent, mais elle ne les essuya pas pour autant car Ron aurait du relâcher son étreinte.  
>Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix était emplie d'émotion.<p>

- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… tous les trois… je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que ce soir là. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant. J'aurais pu te perdre et … et…bon sang Hermione.

Les bras de Ron l'encerclèrent si rapidement qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, ses bras étaient maintenant piégés, toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Son étreinte était écrasante et douloureuse pour son corps déjà meurtri. S'ils n'avaient pas sangloté tous les deux, peut-être lui aurait-elle demandé de desserrer son étreinte plus tôt.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle haleta.

- Ron… tes bras… trop serré…

Ron laissa retomber ses bras si vite qu'Hermione crut qu'elle avait pris feu et qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se brûler. Mais elle n'était pas prête à voir ses bras réconfortants s'en aller si vite alors elle se retourna rapidement, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle. Les bras de Ron reprirent immédiatement leur place autour d'elle et Hermione se retrouva la joue contre son torse, juste sous son menton.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par les émotions qui découlaient de cette étreinte. Elle en profita pour respirer calmement tout en écoutant les battements de cœur de Ron. Pour une raison inexplicable, une sérénité incroyable l'envahit et elle se souvint d'une réplique d'un film romantique qu'elle avait vu avec sa mère. « Son cœur ne battait que pour elle. »

Elle sut soudain qu'ils finiraient tous par s'en sortir. Au final, tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux. Voldemort serait vaincu, Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle connaitraient tous leur fin heureuse. C'était une évidence. Ils étaient sortis vainqueurs de tellement de batailles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arriver au bout de cette aventure sans en être les champions.

Pour la première fois depuis cet épisode terrifiant avec Bellatrix Lestrange Hermione se sentait bien ; son esprit, son corps et son âme étaient enfin en harmonie.

- Je vais bien, Ron, je t'assure, dit-elle doucement.

Hermione entendit et ressentit le grognement qu'émit alors Ron.

- Hermione, dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui sans pour autant lâcher prise. Elle fit simplement glisser ses mains de son cou vers ses joues. Elle posa son regard humide sur ses yeux tout aussi mouillés avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant, annonçant son plaidoyer.

Alors qu'elle s'était inquiétée de la réaction de Ron face à sa mésaventure, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Et après s'être convaincue que tout irait pour le mieux à la fin, le rassurer était quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire.

- Je t'assure, Ron, je vais bien, commença-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas être interrompue, elle continua rapidement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas été terrorisée ou que mon corps n'était pas extrêmement douloureux. Mais je suis là. Je suis toujours vivante et malgré mes courbatures et ces horribles souvenirs, je m'en suis sortie pratiquement indemne. Pense aux pauvres parents de Neville. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me serait arrivé si Greyback avait mis la main sur moi.

Hermione ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson la parcourait, des images bien nettes de ce qui aurait pu se passer lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle chassa bien vite ces pensées sombres de sa tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ron l'observait d'un air étrange. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses joues et que cela donnait un caractère un peu trop intime à la situation. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de s'expliquer alors elle retira promptement ses mains pour les poser sur son torse avant de continuer son discours. Ron avait toujours cet air étrange alors elle parla en gardant ses yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Et puis, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? On les a encore battus. Harry l'a encore battu lui. Ca doit l'agacer de voir Harry toujours lui filer entre les doigts. Je sais qu'il nous reste beaucoup à faire et que ce que nous avons affronté par le passé ne ressemblera à rien de ce qui nous attend très bientôt. Mais tu ne comprends pas que toutes ces petites victoires me donnent la certitude qu'au final tout ira bien ?

Elle croisa de nouveau son regard et lui fit un sourire, le premier depuis des mois.

- Alors quand je te dis que je vais bien, je le pense. Je vais bien parce que je sais que j'ai à mes côtés les deux sorciers les plus courageux, les plus intelligents et les plus talentueux qui se battent pour que mes enfants et mes petits-enfants mènent une vie meilleure. Je sais aussi que ces deux sorciers feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour me protéger. J'espère juste qu'ils savent que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les aider, y compris radoter de temps en temps.

Ron ricana en entendant sa dernière phrase. Hermione était persuadée qu'il la contredirait pour le « de temps en temps », au vu surtout de leur quête actuelle, mais au lieu de cela, il prit un air sombre de nouveau.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser avant de secouer la tête. Elle remit en place la frange de Ron qui retombait devant ses yeux puis s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle replaça vivement ses bras le long de son corps et offrit à Ron un sourire gêné. Mais son sourire s'évanouit bien vite et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les mains de Ron se posèrent sur son visage, ses pouces lui caressant doucement les joues. Le cœur d'Hermione sembla se gonfler de bonheur lorsqu'elle croisa le regard empli de désir de Ron.

Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle constata que le visage de Ron se rapprochait du sien. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle venait à peine de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres frôler les siennes lorsqu'un cri provenant de la chaumière les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre rapidement.

- Hey, petit frère ! Fleur m'envoie t'annoncer que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger !

Ron laissa échapper un long soupir avant de reprendre Hermione au creux de ses bras.

- Maintenant, je sais ce que Ginny a ressenti, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se recula légèrement, confuse.

- Quoi ?

- Oublie ça. C'est une longue histoire. Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller t'installer devant une assiette débordante de nourriture. J'ai l'impression que Fleur a pris les mêmes habitudes que ma mère.

Ron fit un sourire éclatant à Hermione avant de se mettre en route pour la maison, sa main dans la sienne. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta.

- Hermione, je veux juste que tu saches que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu le saches.

Hermione lui sourit avant de le rassurer.

- Je le sais, Ron, je le sais…

Elle s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue gauche et s'étira pour lui déposer un baiser sur la droite avant de l'entrainer de nouveau vers la maison.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron prenne ce baiser pour une invitation à continuer ce qui avait été interrompu par Bill, mais il la suivit docilement. Bien sur, peu de choses pouvaient l'empêcher d'aller manger, et il était surement d'accord sur le fait que leur futur semblait prometteur. Ils auraient largement le temps de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Chaumière, Hermione se remémora ces quelques minutes passées avce Ron. Oui, elle avait toujours mal, et elle savait que les souvenirs du Manoir Malefoy la hanteraient pendant encore longtemps. Mais elle avait à présent un nouveau souvenir beaucoup plus plaisant à se remémorer. C'était très bref, mais elle revoyait parfaitement le regard empli de désir qu'avait eu Ron et elle pouvait encore sentir le contact léger de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute : elle était amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, et pour la première fois, elle était pratiquement sure qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs de Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et le Manoir Malefoy, elle ne demanderait pas à Bill de lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Elle ne voudrait pas prendre le risque d'effacer le souvenir de cet après-midi par erreur.


End file.
